Locked Out Of Heaven
by Here-Be-Femslash
Summary: Written for Faberry Week. Prompt Blind Date. Faberry with Quintana bromance.


**I know I'm late to the party, but this is for the Faberry week prompt: Blind Date. It would have been up sooner but I'm having issues with my electricity at the moment. Fics for the Kid!Faberry and Time Travel prompts should be up late tonight or early tomorrow. The title is from BASTILLE's song Locked Out Of Heaven. I don't own Glee. This takes place sometime post season four while Kurt, Santana and Rachel are sharing an apartment and Quinn is staying somewhere in New York. Unfortunately my beta is out of commission at the moment, so this is pretty un-edited. I think that's all, hope you enjoy the fic.**

* * *

Locked Out Of Heaven

Music blared through Santana's room, shocking her awake. It turns out to be her phone, ringing on the bedside table. She curses as she fumbles for it in the dark and answers. "Damn it Quinn! It's like two in the morning! This had better be important."

"Firstly, it's three thirty-" Quinn replies snappily.

"Oh, for fu-" Santana begins, but is quickly cut off.

"And secondly, I am going to murder you," Quinn finishes, sounding entirely disgruntled. Santana scoffs.

"Just because your date went badly doesn't mean you get to wake me up at this hour," Santana grumbles back, still half asleep.

"You set me up with Rachel freaking Berry!" The blonde complains, her tone making Santana laugh.

"Oh honey, we all know you have a thing for the Hobbit. Don't even try to deny it," Santana teases, still chuckling lightly.

"I do not!" Quinn replies indignantly.

"You really don't know how you look at her do you?" Santana asks exasperatedly, with an exaggerated yawn rounding out the question.

"No, I don't," Quinn grumbles.

"Britt once told me that it reminded her of how Mercedes looks at Tater Tots." Santana deadpans, making Quinn laugh and then let out an indignant groan. Santana briefly bursts out laughing at her reaction before Quinn hears a loud thud and a groan. "What was that?" Quinn asks with a hint of panic.

"You are not allowed to make me laugh like that while I'm trying to get out of bed Quinn," Santana groans into the phone, attempting to scramble up off the floor. Quinn laughs loudly.

"Really San? You fell?" She chuckles teasingly.

"Shut it Fabray, besides, you still haven't told me how your date went. Is she good in bed?" Santana replies in good humor as she stumbles toward the kitchen, hoping to scrounge up some coffee.

"What?" Quinn sputters, not having expected that in the slightest. Santana laughs as she finally gets the kettle going.

"You heard me," She says, unable to keep a lightly amused tone out of her voice.

"Well, we didn't murder each other ..." Quinn says, a little quietly. This time Santana is the one who sputters.

"Wait, you guys actually had dinner together? Yes! Kurt owes me twenty bucks!" Santana exclaims happily.

"Oh, he was in on it too? Remind me to murder him too." Santana laughs again, finally tracking down her favorite mug. "Also, did you guys seriously bet on whether or not we would go through with it?" Quinn questions.

"Of course we did. We also had money on how long the date would last and whether or not you guys would bang. So you need to dish, because I have another forty bucks riding on this," Santana says, completely serious. Quinn sighs loudly, she really should have known.

"The dinner was as long as a normal dinner. An hour and a half or so. Satisfied?" Quinn replies, rolling her eyes even though Santana couldn't see it.

"Yes! That's another twenty bucks for me! But did you bang?" Santana asks as she reaches for the kettle.

"I-" Quinn begins, but before she can continue Santana's question is answered by the front door opening and Rachel stumbling in. Santana feels her jaw drop a little. Rachel looks entirely bedraggled, her hair is a mess and the buttons of her blouse are done up wrong. She gives Santana a deer in the headlights look when she spots her standing at the counter.

"Did you enjoy your date Berry?" Santana teases, smirking.

"Yes, I did Santana. By the way, you're pouring water all over the counter," Rachel replies confidently as Santana looks down at her coffee, realizing that Rachel is correct and that she's entirely missing her cup. Santana curses loudly, prompting Rachel to smirk triumphantly and casually walk into her own room, right past the now panicking Latina. Santana only remembers that Quinn is still on the other end of the phone once she has mopped up the water with a dishcloth, she scrambles for her phone again.

"San? What happened?" Quinn asks, panicking a bit.

"Quinn Fabray, you complete and utter dog," Santana replies, now smirking again.

"What the hell?" Quinn questions, sounding annoyed.

"Rachel just got home, and I must say, it looks like you did a number on her," Santana states, her smirk bleeding into her voice.

"Oh ..." Quinn says, her voice trailing off into nothing. Santana laughs loudly again.

"Well done! You netted me sixty bucks," She exclaims teasingly. On the other end of the phone Quinn blushes, before smacking her forehead into her palm. "Oh, don't act so grumpy Fabray, at least I got you laid," Santana says, still grinning like a maniac as she waits for the kettle to boil again.

"That is true ..." Quinn replies after a moments consideration. There is a brief silence before they both start laughing.

"So, what did it feel like?" Santana asks, withe genuine curiosity.

"You know what sex feels like Lopez," Quinn snarks, making Santana scoff.

"You know what I mean Quinn," She replies sternly.

"It ... It felt right. Like it was something I should have been doing a long time ago," Quinn says softly. Santana leans over to sneak a glance at Rachel's door before letting out a low whistle.

"Damn girl, if she's that good I might have steal her for myself," Santana jokes sarcastically, but she's smiling rather happily. Quinn laughs.

"God, I sound like such a sap. After only one date too," Quinn says, her blush obvious through her words.

"It must be the lack of sleep," Santana teases, making Quinn chuckle.

"Yeah, must be. Considering it is now something like half past four in the morning," Quinn says, yawning lightly.

"... I hate you," Santana replies, narrowing her eyes. Quinn laughs again.

"Night San," Quinn says, slurring her words slightly as her exhaustion catches up with her.

"Night Quinn, and if you ever wake me up before eight in the morning I will have you assassinated," Santana snarks. She hears Quinn laugh before the call ends. Santana wastes a moment smiling in satisfaction before heading toward Kurt's room to demand her money, forgetting entirely about making her coffee.

* * *

**Sorry for reposting this right off the bat, but that one spelling mistake was going to drive me insane. My apologies to any other Grammar Nazis who read this before I fixed that.**


End file.
